Money Isn't Everything
by potterphilic
Summary: Darien's gone to England for a very good reason... but will it keep Serena alive?
1. The Phone Call

Thank you all for being so patient. This is the sequel to Daydreamers and (hopefully) it will answer some important questions. Sorry for the long wait! – means Serena is typing, = means Darien is typing.  
I don't own Sailor Moon, don't sue me. It would get you no where.  
  
Darien stared aimlessly out of the airplane window. Thoughts spread like wildfire through his confused mind and tears formed silently behind his eyes. 'Why? Mom and Dad never even gave a reason to go to England! Serena needs me, I can't just leave her in pain!' But soon these thoughts were drowned out by the flight attendants' overly cheerful voice.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, that you for flying with Shield Air, we hope you've enjoyed your trip. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will be arriving shortly." The sunny blonde girl smiled and sat in her seat. The plane landed quickly and Darien was the first to get off; his parent's were waiting for him at the arrivals gate. Hugging him tightly, Anastasia and Edward began to lead their son to the limo awaiting them.  
"Darien, we're so glad you came. We were worried you wouldn't." Anastasia gave her son a look of worry, then smiled. Edward nodded in agreement.  
"Now that you are here, though, it is time that you understand the sudden move we had to make. We, as a family, own many different corporations. There are a few people in this world that do not like us, and recently some of them decided to gang up on us. They're called the Society, and they think if they kill us, they can have our companies and stocks. We had to move, and we'll be changing our names. I'm so sorry; I know this was a hard move for you." Edward took Darien's hands in his own and faintly smiled.  
"But, Darien, there is a good side. In time, after the Society members are caught, we can go back home and regain our old lives. I promise you, this is only temporary." Anastasia stared at her son, waiting to hear his reply.  
"I wish you would have told me. I had to leave Serena, and she needed me. I'm glad you're looking out for me and all, but this is too hard." Darien's eyes darkened in sadness and his mother wrapped her arms around him.  
"We know. Everything is set up at home so you can talk to her on MSN and if you call her we'll pay for our bill and hers. We don't want you to lose contact, Darien. We wouldn't have done this to you if there was any way to leave you there without endangering her." Edward's face shone with hopefulness as his heart sank; to do this to his son felt terrible.  
"Thanks. It really means a lot to me." Darien and his parent's sat in silence for the next hour until the limo pulled into the acreage they family would be living in. Darien flung open his door and raced up to his room, finding his computer already on and MSN Messenger open on the desktop. He logged on and grinned, for the first time in days, after seeing that Serena was online as well.  
The message "=Darien= has logged on." Shone brightly on Serena's computer screen and her heart fluttered. Typing furiously, she began to yell at Darien for a good reason to leave her. Darien recalled to her the whole story and waited for her reply. - Darien, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. = I know, Sere, I know. Hey, why don't you call me? My parent's will pay for your bill, don't worry. I just want to hear your voice. - Sure. My mom isn't home right now, so I'll call her first to tell her about it. I don't want her to freak and I'd prefer her permission. = OK. Talk to you soon. You have my number, right? - Same as at home? = Yeah. Bye! - Chau!  
Serena logged off and grabbed her cordless phone, pressing speed dial for her mom's work. Speaking quickly, she told her mom about the offer of Darien's parent's to pay the phone bill. Her mother replied happily and Serena said goodbye and hung up. She dialed Darien's number and waited only a ring for Darien's excited voice to pick up.  
"Serena! It feels so great to hear your voice."  
"Yours too, Darien. So, you said your parent's were concerned about my safety? Like, if the Society knows that I'm special to you guys?" Serena's voice was light yet concerned. She knew that the Society could de a dangerous problem to her and her family and would harm her to get to the Shields'.  
"Yeah, they were. That's why I moved too. My parent's knew the Society was furious and had great power. They couldn't set you in harms way." Darien's voice was concerned too, and it became more concerned at what followed. An earth-shattering scream and a man's low, deep voice came rumbling onto the phone.  
"This is the Society. We have your girlfriend, Mr. Shields, and we will kill her if you do not send us $20 million in a week's time." The man was calm and controlled, as if accustomed to making death threats over the loud wails of a teenage girl.  
"Who are you, and where can we find you?" Darien was only tough on the outside, for his heart was racing and his head was spinning.  
"Don't worry, Mr. Shields. We'll keep in touch." The man laughed sadistically before the line went dead.  
  
Sorry, I started it off with a cliffie. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I hope you read the first story so you kind of know the background info. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Day 1 of Torture

Hey Readers! Thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter is so long, and boring I bet. (I'm a huge critic of myself, and I usually think my work stinks.) Anyways, back to the old stuff, I don't own Sailor Moon. Please review so I know if you really liked it!  
  
A strong arm held tightly onto her face, keeping her from screaming too loudly. Another man, who'd stolen the phone from her, hung up quickly and laughed.  
"Take her to the car. She is to be unharmed, do you understand? Make sure everyone knows! I will not tolerate screw ups." The man's loud, booming voice filled the room with a commanding and serious presence. The accomplice led Serena forcefully out the door, shoving her roughly into the car awaiting. The leader followed quickly and jumped in beside the two, calling to the driver to make his getaway.  
Tears cascaded down Serena's face as she struggled to comprehend the recent events, but soon she regained her composure and sat straight-backed with the men on either side of her. Releasing her mouth slowly, the men told her to be quiet until they allowed her to speak.  
"Our names are, for your purposes, Ray and Jay. They are in no way our real names and it will not help you in prosecuting us. I am Ray, and I am the leader of the Society." His hand reached for Serena's and grasped it firmly, not causing pain, but causing more fear to rise in Serena's heart.  
"My name is Jay," added the accomplice, "and I will be your guard." The man's face twisted into a small smile as he looked at Serena's stunned face. "No one will hurt you, so long as your boyfriend pays. We only need you to get back at the Shields."  
"You may, of course, ask us any questions throughout our situation, so long as it is not information that can incriminate us." Ray spoke calmly but firmly, knowing his own rights and how to use them to his advantage.  
Serena's face cracked and she looked curiously from man to man. "So, you'll release me as soon as Darien or his parent's pay?" Her eyes filled with hope and her voice was quiet, almost unheard.  
"Yes, and you will be unharmed. We wouldn't cause you pain unless they did not pay up in time, even then, it would be quick. I shot to the heart, painless, really." Ray smiled evilly.  
They drove for nearly an hour until they arrived at a small house in the forest. Serena was grabbed roughly once again and walked up to the house. The door was opened and she stepped in cautiously, fearing an attack from people inside the building. When no one came at her and not a thing stirred, Serena's heart slowed down and she sighed in relief.  
The men set her up in the house with everything for comfortable life, excluding a phone, satellite television and a computer. There was a fridge filled with food and a stove beside it, a microwave on the counter and cupboards full of food. Serena was comforted slightly by the effort her captors had made in ensuring she would not come to harm by any means, though in her mind she knew what the real reason was behind the food and lush settings. Her captors had listened in on her phone calls to Darien, and they'd followed her many times to the Arcade where she ate regularly. After witnessing her bond with food, the captors had known that she would not try to escape to a place where there was no food if there was an abundant supply at her reach.  
A long day passed by and Ray and Jay had left to go to a cabin only yards away, locking the doors with five locks each. Serena had changed and crawled into bed, crying at the thought of her mother's worried face. There had been no time to leave a note; what would her mother think right now? 'I must ask the men to let me call her and at least tell her I'm alright.' She thought aloud before drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The sun peaked through the window early the next morning and Serena woke in a cold sweat. Bolting upright, her hand flew to her forehead and felt for a fever. 'Was it real? Where am I?' Serena thought wildly. She jumped out of bed to check her surroundings and cried aloud at the sight before her eyes; this was not her home... her dreams must be true!  
Soon after dressing, a knock came at the door and Serena cautiously looked through the peephole. Ray's large face peered through and he smiled half-heartedly. Reaching for his keys, he slowly undid the five locks and opened the door.  
"Serena. I brought a cell phone for you to call your mother. I don't think it was right to leave without a note. I will talk to her as well, and let her know that you will not be harmed." Ray spoke with contempt and authority. He handed Serena the phone, which she grabbed and frantically dialed the number.  
"Mom! It's me, Serena. I'm okay, don't worry." Serena's smile faded as she heard her mother's crazed voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Sere! Darien's so mad, and scared... they promise they'll get you back no matter the cost. Let me talk to that man now... I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Eileen roared over the phone into her daughter's ear. Silently, she handed the phone over to the man. He held the phone to his ear and grunted, and at once a verbal assault resounded into his ears.  
"You listen to me, mister! You harm one hair on my daughter's head and I'll kill you myself! Do you understand me?" Eileen screamed violently on her end of the line, and Serena smiled at Ray's fear and disbelief that one person could be so loud.  
"We wouldn't harm your daughter, ever. I promise you that. We are not murderers, and have never been. Your daughter will be treated with utmost respect, ma'am." Ray calmly stated, his eyes still wide with shock. Did this woman not know that she could be endangering her daughters life?  
The feud ended as quickly as it started, and Serena grabbed back the phone and said a teary good-bye, her mother crying as much as she. Sitting back down on the bed, Serena looked up at Ray with a curious look and struggled to control her hiccups.  
"Why did you lie to my mother? She deserves to know the truth." Serena's voice cracked and she suppressed another hiccup.  
"I did not lie to your mother. We, in truth, shall not hurt you. You will come out of this unscathed by us. Of course, what others aside from Jay and myself is not accounted for in that little promise." An evil grin spread wide across his face. "Today, you will meet the other men here at camp. We are all high in our respective social ladders, and you will call the men "sir" and the ladies "ma'am" and obey all of us all the time. There, of course, are punishments." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her over to a small dresser. "These are your clothes. Put on one outfit and come to the front door. I will leave you to your privacy." And with that, Ray turned on his heel and walked out of the small cabin, locking the door behind him.  
Serena looked into the top drawer in the five drawer dresser and stared. White underwear and socks lined this drawer. Slowly, she pulled open the other drawers in order: first there were white button-up long sleeve shirts; next came knee-length black pleated skirts; next were navy blue and green plaid pleated skirts; last came grey pleated skirts. There were many; as though the captors had planned for a long stay. Serena chose a black skirt and a white shirt, pulled out fresh underwear and socks, and began changing. She threw her other clothes into a hamper and walked to the door. 'Where are my shoes?' she though, looking around the room to see if Ray had moved them. It was then she noticed a pair of black Mary-Jane's. 'What am I, a waitress?' crossed Serena's mind as she knocked on the door. "I'm ready!" she called loudly to Ray on the other side of the door. He opened it for her and she stepped through, only to be grabbed by another person. This one was short, nearly her height, and had blonde hair.  
"You won't be going anywhere, Miss." The man said quietly.  
"Do not, under any circumstances, ask a persons name. It will cause you to go without food for a day. Is that understood?" Ray stated quickly, as though to prevent Serena from an unnecessary pain. She could only nod her head as she was walked to the car awaiting them. The two men pushed Serena into the car and closed the door quickly, signaling to the driver to leave immediately. They drove for a half hour to a huge mansion. The men informed her that this was the headquarters of the Society, and if they were going to kidnap Serena and have to feed her, they figured she might as well work for it. The driver pulled the car to a stop and walked around to the door, opening it slowly to allow the men to exit. Serena walked between the two men, still silent and meek. They took her to the kitchen and gave her a tray; all day she was to wait on the people of the Society and see that they were content.  
Serena walked around patiently and did everything the people asked of her; it often times included making the same drink three or four times to make it just perfect, which amused the people for at least ten minutes. After about six hours of this, Ray came to take Serena back to her small cabin; his smile dim. The car ride home was interrupted; a phone call came through from the Shields' house.  
"Four installments? Yes, but that means one a week. You wish to prolong Serena's suffering for four weeks?" Ray's voice was calm but demanding; he knew to appeal to their need to get Serena out of his hands.  
"Well, if you give me 24 million, we could make it daily." Serena's eyes flew open. Daily? That would mean a mere week with these pompous people, and Serena saw opportunity.  
"Ray, sir, may I speak with them for a moment or two? Please?" Serena's voice was sweet and her face had twisted into a severe case of puppy-dog eyes. The man nodded his head and handed the phone over to Serena.  
"Hey, you guys, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know that. Can I talk to Darien, please?" Serena's heart leapt at the thought of hearing Darien's voice.  
"Sere! I'm so sorry, We'll get you home soon, I promise!" came Darien's scared but brave voice loudly over the phone.  
"Darien, don't worry. It isn't bad here. Just please, hurry. I miss my mom!" Serena's voice cracked and fresh, hot tears flowed down her cheeks.  
"Serena, I promise. It won't take long. We better go, I don't want you to get in trouble. I love you."  
"Oh, Darien!" came her reply, but it didn't come quickly enough. She didn't even have time to respond true to her heart, for at that moment, the car veered off the road and the signal was lost. 


	3. An Escape!

Hey, everyone! I'm trying to update every two days, so here it is. This chapter is sort of strange and it made sense in my head. If it doesn't make sense to you reading it, sorry! Usual disclaimer; I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. On with the show! The car skidded down a long hill and unceremoniously rolled once, landing on its wheels again. Serena turned to look at Ray's faced, which was red with blood from a small gash on his forehead, but blank. Seeing opportunity, she reached for the cell phone beside Ray, and grabbed the door handle and pulled; the door opened and Serena fled. 'All those years of running to school really came in handy!' thought Serena as she ran wildly away from the car. She heard nothing but the noise of leaves crunching underfoot and branches breaking as she stepped on them for about ten minutes, and by that time she was both out of breath and very far away from her captor. She slowed to a jog and kept running for a bit until she nearly crashed into the tree when the cell phone started to ring loudly in her pocket.  
"Hello?" Serena asked quietly.  
"Sere! Are you ok? It's Darien!" Darien's frantic voice came over the line and Serena's heart leapt; relieved it was not one of Ray's goons.  
"Darien! The car rolled, I'm alright though, but I stole the phone and ran... I've been running for about ten minutes and I'm pretty far away. Could you trace the signal? I can keep running but I don't know where I am and it might get dark soon!" Serena's voice was calm and clear. She knew that with the right technology Darien could trace her phone call and find her, but if he couldn't do it soon she'd be in trouble. Ray surely by now was awake and alert and knew Serena had left.  
"Yeah, Serena, we're working on it. I need another few minutes on the line though. Keep running, or at least walking. If you hear anything, run like the wind; The captors must be really mad and they may kill you if they find you!" Darien's voice was worried but strong; his head was full of "what if?" questions about Serena's now unclear fate.  
"I'll keep going. Hey! There's a house up ahead! I'm going to check it out; maybe it's empty or someone really nice lives there!" Serena's voice lifted and she began to run toward the house full tilt. Reaching the door, she knocked and waited. An old man came to the door.  
"Sir, I really need your help. May I come in?" Serena pled sweetly with a frightened look upon her face. The man was in overalls and a plaid flannel shirt; dirt marred his face from a long day in the fields.  
"Why, yes, little lady. Tell me, what or who troubles you?" The man's face went from surprise to concern as he stepped back to let Serena through the door.  
"Well, I was kidnapped two days ago and I just escaped. They may be looking for me and I need to stay somewhere I won't get caught. I'd be glad to work for my stay, sir, so long as you'll cover for me in case anyone comes looking." Serena gave another puppy-dog look and prayed the man was as kind as he looked.  
"If that's the cause, we should make you a good disguise. We'll get you into some farm clothing and you can work on the farm. If someone should happen by, I'll say you're my granddaughter. The only thing I ask is that you help me with the farm for your stay." The man's face grew bright and her heart fluttered. 'I'm saved!' she thought.  
"Of course, sir, of course. My name is Serena, by the way. You could call me Anna so that if anyone asks, you know my name. And what is yours, sir?" Serena asked quickly.  
"My name is Morris. Call me that unless someone comes around; then you call me Grandpa. Here, I'll go get you some clothes. By the way, I have two granddaughters around here that help me too, so you aren't alone. After you change I'll take you to the barn and introduce you." Morris turned on his heel and walked up the stairs leading to the second floor. Serena marveled at the house she was in; it was huge and very elegant. Moments later, two girls about Serena's age walked in the back door, dirt covered and panting loudly.  
"Beat you, Miriam! Hey, look, there's someone here." The one girl said loudly. This girl was dressed in full country garb; overalls and a flannel shirt, rubber boots, and of course a red bandanna to keep her hair back. The other girl, seemingly the same age, wore the same outfit; only her bandanna was a royal blue.  
"Yeah, Mandy. Hey, miss, who are you and why are you here?" The girl named Miriam called. Serena blushed and walked over to the girls, shaking each hand in turn.  
"My name is Serena. I was kidnapped two days ago and I just ran away today. You granddad was kind enough to let me stay here until my boyfriend and family can come get me. Please, though, call me Anna. If anyone asks, that's my name." Her head lowered and her eyes dimmed, expecting a strong reaction, though not the type she got.  
"That's awful! Well, if you need anything, just ask." Miriam replied with contempt. "Yeah, we're here for you." Mandy added softly. Just then, Morris came walking down the stairs with a pile of clothes. "Well, I see you've met my granddaughters. I hope you all like each other."  
"Yeah, granddad. She'll be in our room, right?" Mandy asked quickly.  
"Yes. Take her up to your room, and Miriam, take these clothes." He handed Miriam the clothing and turned to sit at the table.  
"Come on, follow us." Miriam said happily. The girls ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Miriam and Mandy excused themselves and changed into jeans and t-shirts while Serena sat in awe of the beautifully decorated room. Antique furnishings filled the room and delicate flowers sat in vases on the dressers; the bed had down-filled cream colored duvets and rich mahogany wood furniture. It was the height of comfort and suited the house perfectly. The girls reappeared once more and led Serena back down to the dinner table where a turkey and mashed potato dinner awaited.  
"The cook is really great. She's very nice." Miriam added to the astonished Serena, whose mouth was wide and hanging at the sight of the feast in front of her.  
"Here, take a seat. Start eating, have as much as you like." Mandy smiled and pulled out a chair, which Serena promptly plopped down into. After loading her plate, Serena began to eat furiously, lavishly pouring gravy over her turkey and potatoes. An hour passed and Serena was full, the girls and Morris gaping at how much food the petite girl had packed away.  
"God, girl, are your legs hollow? But hey, if you were that hungry, have at it." Morris said jokingly, pointing to Serena's clear plate.  
"Thank you so much, it was delicious! The best turkey I've ever had, I'd say. May I please be excused?" Serena smiled in gratitude and turned to the girls. "Mandy, Miriam, would you like to come upstairs with me?" The girls smiled and stood up, both asking tp be excused as well. All three picked up their plates and glasses and took them over to the sink, placing them gently on the counter top.  
The girl raced upstairs and sat down on the bed. They simply lay there for the longest time, talking about all manners of things, from boys to make-up to farming and why they were here. Hours passed and one by one the girls dozed off, leaving Serena alone to her own thoughts. 'If only Darien could get me out of here...'Serena thought lazily, and drifted into sleep dreaming of Darien and her family. 


	4. Of Waterfalls and Guns

Hey! This is really long, like 4 pages in Word. Because it's so long, through, the quality of my writing may falter. I'm sorry in advance ;) Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me. Thanks!  
  
Serena woke up early the next morning, eyeing her surroundings curiously. Her nose twitched and she sat bolt upright; the aroma of bacon and eggs filled her nose and she grinned from ear to ear. Standing up, she stretched her arms and walked over to the dresser where Miriam and Mandy had put her clothes. Grabbing one shirt and a pair of overalls, she dressed quickly and bounded down the stairs.  
"Morning! Why didn't you guys wake me up? I could've helped cook! Sorry my bed's still unmade, but I'll do it right after breakfast." Serena smiled and sat on a chair at the kitchen table. A pile of sausages, some bacon and many eggs were laid out in front of her; the girls and Morris had already begun eating. Serena loaded her plate with all the goodies and filled her glass with orange juice. Eating quickly, she cleaned her plate in about 20 minutes and asked to be excused from the table.  
The rest sat their eyes wide in wonder of how such a tiny girl could pack away that much food in the morning. Minutes later, the girls also asked to be excused and rushed upstairs to meet their friend.  
"Sere, come on. We have to go and start on the chores. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and then we can go horseback riding!" Miriam brightened as she said this and made her bed quickly.  
"Yeah. Morris says we can only ride if we do our work." Mandy started making her bed as well and in no time the girls were racing down the stairs, giggling furiously. They ran outside and into the barn, showing Serena all of the chores they had to do. First, the girls fed the horses hay, at the same time throwing handfuls down each other's backs; they cleaned out the stalls and only pretended to throw the remnants; lastly they mowed the lawn with the old, powerless mowers; "Morris says this helps us know real torture!" Mandy explained with a laugh.  
The girls cam back to the barn at two in the afternoon and showed Serena the horses. Mandy's was named Jamie; Miriam's was named Finch; and Morris', who Serena would be riding, was named Caesar. The girls saddled their horses and mounted, which took a half hour due to Serena's lack of coordination. Finally, they rode out, going on a small trail through the forest. Serena had thought ahead and brought her cell phone, just in case Darien was to call.  
They rode along for an hour at a steady trot, stopping to look around and check for strange noises. Serena heard nothing, and the girls hurried on, laughing and exclaiming "Just wait! You'll love where we're going!" whenever Serena asked how much longer they'd be. Then the wait was over.  
The three girls came to a large clearing. Serena gasped at the sight; it was perfect. A small, crystal clear lake was backed by evergreen trees that seemed to reach the sun; rocks protruded from the bottom, where a huge waterfall cascaded down, sending a fine mist into the air. They girls dismounted and tied their horses up to a tree with lots of shade, Mandy and Miriam giggling the whole time at Serena's smiling face.  
They ran down to the water, taking off their shirts and pants at the waters edge, and jumped in. Serena dove under and swan over to the waterfall, coming up for air right underneath the cascading water. The other girls joined her and they sat under the fall for a half hour, letting the cool water pound down on their shoulders and necks, relaxing and forgetting their worries. Off in the distance, Serena's cell phone rang and the girls swam to the outer edge. Mandy and Miriam dried off while Serena called back Darien, whom had just left a message on her phone.  
"Darien, you called?" Serena's voice was light and airy, and she smiled brightly.  
"Serena, come quick. We're at Morris' house and we've come to get you. Your mom, my parent's and the girls came." Darien sounded anxious and worried; but Serena couldn't put her finger on why.  
"Sure, Darien. Miriam and Mandy and I will be right there. See you in a half." Serena hung up and ran over to the girls. Grabbing her clothes, she began to dress while informing the girls of Darien's worried voice.  
"Sere, there must be something wrong. Maybe the Society is over at the house and unless you come home, they'll kill everyone!" Mandy's voice was high and scared; Serena knew full why. The girls only lived with their grandfather because their parents had died two years before in a horrific car crash.  
"Mandy, don't freak, please? We'll just ride home as fast as we can and see what the problem is." Miriam's calm voice was shadowed with doubt and fear.  
"Definitely. You guys ready the horses, I'll finish dressing." Serena sat down and pulled her pants on while the girls ran to the horses and began to untie them. When she was dressed, she hopped up and sprinted over to the horses, just as the girls were mounting. Serena mounted and her horse reared; they rode off in a canter and didn't slow until they reached just outside the farm padlock.  
"Guys, I'll go ahead. It's my fault they could be here, so don't worry. If you hear me scream, please just go. I couldn't stand it if I caused you guys to get hurt." Serena was solemn and near tears, but the two hands placed upon her back were comforting.  
"We're coming with you. You can't face this alone." Miriam smiled and patted Serena lightly.  
"Yeah, and besides, we need some adventure too, don't we?" Mandy grinned and gave Serena a quick one-armed hug.  
"Alright, you guys ready? Charge in, dismount fast, and follow me into the kitchen. Do not, I repeat, do not go ahead of me. I can't save you from anything if you're ahead of me." Serena commanded quickly and tightened her reigns. "Oh, and try to yell really loudly. We want them to know we're coming." Serena added with a wink. Her horse reared and they cantered to the fence, all jumping in unison, landing with a thump. They rode up to the house and slowed to a trot when they reached the barn, then kept riding until they reached the house. They stopped and dismounted easily, as though they'd been riding like this for years. Running into the house, Serena bolted into the kitchen with the girls following closely behind her.  
"Society, if you're in here, you'd better show it. I won't allow you to hurt any of my friends, not now, not ever. You've met your worst enemy, Society, and she's a 15 year old girl." Serena finished boldly and quickly, stunned when 5 men appeared out of the living room.  
"Miss, follow us. And you're friends, too." Serena turned to see Mandy and Miriam look to her for guidance. She motioned with her hand for them to follow her and they marched into the living room with their heads held high. Serena gasped when she saw Morris, Darien and his parents sitting on the couch with binds on their mouths, but soon recollected herself and turned to Ray.  
"Ray, let them go. Uncover their mouths. NOW! Do you think I'm kidding? I meant it when I said you'd met your match!" Serena screamed at the man and saw his eyes go wide in horror; she smiled inwardly. He signaled to his men to untie the Shields and looked back at Serena.  
"There, are you happy? Now, I get what I want." Ray laughed evilly and stood up, grabbing Serena by the arm. "Come with me. They never paid, therefore, you are mine. It was unfortunate, that little accident, but you won't get away that easily." He grinned and began to pull Serena away, but she stood her ground. Suddenly, she let out a deafening scream, one that only Serena could pull off. Ray let her arm drop and covered his ears.  
Darien grabbed his parent's hands and they fled, Miriam, Mandy and Morris in tow. Darien, Anastasia and Edward ran to the stables and got on horseback, while Mandy and Miriam got on their own. Serena screamed loudly still, and slowly backed away out of the room. Almost as suddenly as it started, Serena's piercing scream stopped and she bolted outside, jumping on a bucket and onto her horse. Everyone fled into the forest on a canter, not daring to look back. They heard the screams of Ray when he realized they were gone, but the screams where quieted when a distance was put between them. They rode in silence for nearly twenty minutes, cantering as fast as they could go. They came upon a highway and followed it at a slow walk, giving the horses time to cool down and catch their breath.  
"Guys, we have to go back in the bush. They may see us by the road. If we stay hidden but follow the road, eventually we'll come to a town." Serena smiled from her position as leader of the pack. Seeing a sign, everyone stopped and looked to where they were headed.  
"It's only twenty kilometers until Beaufort. That's where we go to shop. If we trot, we could make it their by sundown and get rooms at the motel!" Mandy exclaimed excitedly. They all whispered in agreement and turned back into the forest at a trot. They followed the road for hours until they finally came upon the town of Beaufort, just south of the farm. Dismounting, they walked the horses to the local police station, hitched them to an old post, and stepped through the door of the small building.  
"Can I help you folks?" asked a small red-headed woman. She looked to be in her forties, and wide rimmed glasses framed her petite face.  
"We're from down the road, and we're being chased by some people. They're called the Society, and they're after us because these people..." Serena turned and pointed to the Shields, "own a lot of companies and they want to take them away from the Shields." Serena finished with a slight huff as she was out of breath from riding.  
"My, my! Sheriff! We've got the Shields here, and the Society's after them! Call for backup from Savanna, ok?" The woman seemed very scared.  
"The Society? Not again! They've been looking for you, and last time they came here, they had 30 men armed with guns!" The sheriff ran out from the room behind the counter and stared at the Shields. "We need to get you into a safe place. There's room upstairs for you. No one can hurt you up there, it's all cement and what not. I'll go call Savanna and have them send their men over here. This time, we'll be prepared!" The sheriff turned to go, but turned back around quickly.  
"By the way, I'm Sheriff Carter, at your service. This is Mary, and she's our secretary." And with that, her turned back around and strode back into his office.  
"If you'll follow me, please, I can show you upstairs. I'll order dinner from The Tavern, you must be starving." She led them up stairs and showed them around, staying only for a moment, then excusing herself back to her work. A gunshot ripped through the air, and everyone stood still.  
"Stay here, all of you. No exceptions." Called Serena as she ran down the stairs. Slowly, she turned to look, and saw the body of Ray plastered on the window.  
  
Cliffie, I know. Hopefully, if it all works out, Friday you'll get another chapter. This one is so long, sorry. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Home at last

I don't own Sailor Moon. Sorry. Serena's mouth opened in awe as she stared at the window. She nearly forgot why she was down here, but soon regained her composure.  
"Mary! Have you got a megaphone or something?" Serena called over the eerily silent room. Mary only nodded her head and reached under her desk. She retrieved the megaphone and brought it to Serena's outstretched hand, still unspeaking.  
"Listen up! It's Serena here, and I want to know who's out there and who just fired that shot!" Serena's calm and clear voice rang out loudly, prompting a response from the men outside.  
"Serena, this is the Savanna Police. We've surrounded the building and are arresting the men from the Society. We fired the shot, and only because the man had a bomb he'd planted on the building. He was about to set it off, but we couldn't do anything to stop him. We ask that you do not, we repeat, do not attempt to leave until we have cleared you." The captain's voice echoed back, controlled, but lined with fear. Serena cleared her throat and lifted the megaphone to her lips.  
"We thank you for your time and help. We will stay here until you call back to us and let us out." Serena replied calmly and turned around to face Mary. "I think the food may have to wait." She said with a smirk. The two began to walk back upstairs to the rest of the group, all of which were sitting on the floor with various expressions on their face. Anastasia, Mandy, and Miriam were crying on the shoulders of Edward, Morris and Darien, respectively. The men were holding onto the girls with tight grips, but pain and fear traced their faces, shadowing the bravery they were trying to show.  
"Come on, you guys. No worries, ok? The Savanna police are arresting the Society members as we speak, and they... well, Ray was going to bomb the building, so they had to shoot him." This prompted wails of detest and disgust from the women and cringes from the men. Serena and Mary sat down and waited from a half hour until the booming voice of the police captain was heard once more.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for you to leave the building. The Society members have been arrested and we are trying to get the names of the rest of the members. I repeat, it is all clear for you to leave the building." Smiling brightly, everyone stood and walked single file down the stairs to see the door flung open and a dozen police officers standing outside. Sheriff Carter was talking to the captain of the Savanna police and turned around to smile at the group before going back to his conversation.  
"Miss, we'd like to speak with you a moment." One of the officers calmly stated, taking Serena aside a short distance. "Ma'am, we'd like to thank you for all your help today. Your call for help to the Shields helped us find where the Society was, and now that we've captured them, the Shields may now move back here."  
"No problem, officer. I'd like to say thank you to your entire force for capturing them." Serena smiled and shook the man's hand, turning quickly and racing back to her friends and family.  
"Darien, they say you could move back! When will you?" Serena hugged Darien tightly and let go to look him in the face. His smiled brightened and he turned to his parents, a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Mom, dad, did you hear? We can move back! Please, can we?" Edward and Anastasia exchanged glances and smiled, reading each others' mind.  
"Of course. We can move back in a few days. All we have to do is pack and get on a plane." Edward hugged his son and Serena. Anastasia did the same.  
Hours passed and the group had eaten at the Tavern, a local restaurant. Amidst laughs and cheers, everyone talked about how strange this experience was and how much they'd miss each other.  
It was nearly midnight when the Shields' private jet landed on a farm just outside Beaufort. The girls exchanged phone numbers and emails with Darien and Serena, and Edward and Anastasia were busy thanking Morris for all his help. The four stepped onto the plane with a last goodbye, waving and blowing kisses. Sitting down, they strapped on their seatbelts and watched as they rose up into the clouds, the green grass and red barns slowly shrinking and disappearing from view.  
It was only an hours' flight until they reached Serena's hometown, and they got off the plane quietly. Here, it was midnight, and Serena's mother was waiting patiently for them at the terminal.  
"Serena! Oh, baby, I missed you so much!" Eileen's franticly excited voice filled the air and the two ran at each other, meeting halfway in a huge bear hug, tears spilling wildly down their tired faces.  
Eileen released her daughter and hugged Darien, Anastasia and Edward in turn. Everyone cried and smiled, happy the ordeal was over. Walking to the parking lot, the five climbed into one of the limos and set off for home. Serena and her mother were dropped off at home, Serena hugging Darien and kissing him lightly on the lips, Eileen thanking Edward and Anastasia once more for saving her daughter.  
Eileen and Serena walked up to the door, unlocking it with unsteady hands. They walked in together and both headed up the stairs to their bedrooms. Going into their own rooms, they changed and went to sleep.  
Dawn broke early that morning, and both women were up before to see the golden sun rise above the horizon. They watched silently, holding onto mugs of tea, as the sky changed from a dark blue to a lighter shade, then a purple, and finally a pink. The sight was truly spectacular, and both women knew how special the sight was.  
"Sere, I was so scared I'd lose you too. I would've been all alone in this world, and I couldn't face that. Thank you for coming back to me." Eileen whispered as tears coursed over her face, her arms wrapping around Serena's body and pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Mom, I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't. I need you too much!" Serena's face was assaulted by tears as well, and she tightened her grip on her mother.  
The two stayed there for ten minutes, then walked arm in arm to the house to have breakfast. All day they stayed at home, reveling in the others' company, soaking every moment up of life.  
Months passed, and everyone was recovering from the ordeal quite well. Serena continued with life and went on to finish high school with an honors average, Darien took a high job at one of his father's hotels, and the Shields went on with work, more determined than ever to do good things with their companies. Eileen adjusted well to the single-life and also took on a high paying job at one of the Shield's hotels. One week after graduating, Serena was sitting in her room watching A Walk to Remember for the hundredth time. The phone rang at shortly after four in the afternoon, and Serena picked it up cautiously.  
"Moon residence, Serena speaking." Serena's voice was quiet and shaky as she remembered the last time she picked up the phone at home.  
"Serena, hey. It's Darien. I was wondering if you and your mother would grace us with your presence tonight at dinner. We were thinking La Pasión, do you mind?" Darien's voice was calm and excited at the same time, but his body was reacting different. The term hormonal teenager could only describe Darien's actions.  
"Sure, Darien, we'd love to join you. What time shall we meet you there?" Serena was grinning widely as her mother looked on with a questioning expression.  
"Be ready at six. We'll come pick you up. If you could, wear dresses, really elegant ones. Not that you don't look good anytime, but it's just the type of clothing you wear there, you know?" Darien was rambling on, extremely nervous about how the rest of the night was going to go.  
"Sure, Darien, I'll tell my mom. Thanks for the invitation. See you then." Serena replied, trying hard to keep her excitement out of her voice. Inside, though, it was a different story. Her heart began to beat faster and she began to breathe deeper.  
"No problem. See you soon!" Darien hung up the phone and jumped off the couch, throwing his arms into the air and letting out a loud burst of laughter.  
Serena melted into the couch and turned to her mom. "Umm, we're going to La Pasión tonight with Darien and his parents, and they'll be here at six. We have to wear formal dresses and be really elegant looking." Eileen's eyes widened and she grabbed her daughter's hand.  
"Well, slowpoke! We have to go get our hair done! And shop! Hurry up!" The two began to laugh and raced over to the door.  
  
Ok, strange chapter. I think it sucks, really. But if you don't think so, review! Also, I'm sort of stuck. I mean, there was something I had in mind to do next chapter, but I need some ideas. If you know what I should do next, review and let me know. I check a few times daily. (Pathetic I know.) Thanks! 


	6. La Pasión

Hey. I got a new chapter up! As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon. I forgot a whole paragraph last chapter... I don't know how, but I did. If you don't want to read it over, this is now a year after the kidnapping and all that. Sorry about the confusion!  
  
Eileen and Serena had driven to the nearest mall, about fifteen minutes from their house. Serena's cell phone had rung at half past five, Darien's voice coming over the phone in a semi-nervous state.  
"Sere, my parent's and I were wondering if your mother was going to bring someone. Could you ask her for us?"  
"Sure, hang on." Serena lowered the phone from her mouth and turned to her mother. "Mom, are you bringing a date?"  
"No, honey. I don't have anyone to bring." Eileen smiled and turned her attention back to the racks of dresses.  
"No, Darien, she isn't bringing a date. Why?" Serena's smiled in a mischievous way, trying to figure out Darien's motivation.  
"We're trying to figure out the seating plan. Thanks! See you soon." Darien hung up quickly, leaving Serena slightly confused. Moments later, she was back, staring at the racks.  
The two women took many dresses into the changing rooms, but soon picked out their favorites. After paying, they walked out into the mall and to the nearest salon. They both sat down and had their hair, make-up and nails done. Soon, it was time to leave, and they paid and walked back to their car. Driving home quickly, as soon as they reached the driveway, they ran into the house.  
Serena ran up to her room and took out her dress, stripping to just her unmentionables. She slid the dress over her legs and torso, doing up the zipper and clasp on her back.  
The dress was simple, a shimmering pale pink silk strapless gown. It was plain all the way to the bottom, which cut off just below her knees and showed off her creamy legs. Silver sandals adorned her feet and her toes were painted the color of her dress, as were her fingernails. Her long, golden blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets and her eyes were framed with pale pink glittery eye shadow, black mascara on her eyelashes.  
She walked down the stairs and met her mother, whose dress was equally stunning. It was a silky baby blue spaghetti strap dress, which perfectly contrasted her stale blue eyes, and cut off just below her knees, showing legs that rivaled her daughter's. Her chestnut hair was twisted into a bun, tiny hair jewels placed all over it.  
The two joined arms and walked over out of the house, jaws dropping at the white limo sitting in their driveway. The driver opened the door and let Eileen in, followed by Serena.  
"Ah, Serena, Eileen, you look amazing. We're so glad you could make it!" Edward's warm smile grew at the sight of Serena and her mother.  
"We'd like to introduce you to Michael, our friend. Eileen, if you don't mind, he'll be your date for this evening." Anastasia grinned and introduced the two to each other.  
Serena lent over to Darien and whispered lightly into his ear, "So this is why you asked if my mom had a date!" She giggled and planted a small kiss on Darien's cheek.  
The group rode for a half hour, talking and laughing the whole time. When they reached La Pasión, they entered the building and were led to their table just off the dance floor. After ordering drinks, the three couples danced for twenty minutes until their food arrived.  
Darien and Serena danced closely, her arms linked around his neck and his behind her back. Edward and Anastasia danced while watching the young couple, talking about the events recently and enjoying life back home. Eileen and Michael danced together and chatted, learning about each other. As it turned out, Michael and Eileen had both recently lost a loved one and were adjusting to newly-single life.  
The night went on with everyone talking and sharing stories, Eileen and Michael sharing many secret glances with smiling eyes, Darien and Serena kissing at nearly every available opportunity.  
When the couples were finished with their meals, the four adults stayed at the table to talk some more, and Darien led Serena to the dance floor.  
"Serena, I know we've gone through some really tough things in the past year, and I don't want to put much pressure on you.  
"From the day we were at my house, one year ago, I knew you were right for me. I tried to forget how much you mean to me when I was in England, but I just couldn't. I love you, Serena Moon. Will you marry me?" Darien got down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor, pulled out a small, velvet box, and looked deeply into Serena's eyes. As he opened the box, she stared at the ring sitting inside it. Set in white gold, the ring had one blue sapphire and one pink sapphire set side by side in the middle with two diamonds on each side. Serena's jaw dropped and she stood silent, tears of joy falling gently from her eyes.  
"Serena, please don't cry." Darien's hand came up to wipe the tears away, and as he did, Serena's hand covered his.  
"Darien... I have waited forever to hear you say that. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She grinned widely and Darien stood and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed on the dance floor as everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple. She turned her head up and looked Darien in the eyes, and Darien lowered his head and placed his lips gently on top of hers.  
The four adults stood as Darien and Serena arrived at the table, all in tears of joy at the reunion at their families. Everyone hugged and cheered, laughing and giggling at how a simple moment could turn six people into crying fools.  
The group split up, the adults in one limo, Serena and Darien in another. While Eileen was dropped off at home, Serena and Darien were taken to his apartment.  
The couple got out of the limo and took the elevator up to Darien's penthouse suite. The two kissed the whole way up, ignoring the fact that other people also occupied the space.  
When they reached the top floor, the doors opened and Darien picked Serena up bridal style, carried her into the suite and set her down gently on the couch. Darien sat down next to her and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth as if to memorize it. His hands wrapped around her back and hers settled loosely on his shoulders. Darien picked her up and sat her on his lap, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"Have I ever told you I love you? More than anything else in the world?" Darien's eyelashes lowered seductively, his voice low and husky.  
"Only a million times in the limo and at dinner." Serena's voice was light but seductive and a small smile played at the corner of her lips.  
He grinned and lowered her on the couch, one arm behind her head, the other behind her back. He began trailing light kisses down her neck and a tiny moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Suddenly, her hand shot out, catching Darien on his chest and pushing him off her. He quickly removed his arms from behind her and watched as sat up and got off the couch, leaving him in awe.  
"Serena, what's wrong? I..." Darien's questioning voice was cut off by Serena's harsh but sad one.  
"Darien. I don't want to do this."  
  
Sort of odd, don't you think? She waits forever to get Darien like this then stops him? Oh, warning. THERE WILL BE A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SORRY, BUT IT WILL BE IN THERE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS SAYING NO LEMON. You have been fairly warned, so no complaining. See you next time! 


	7. Serena's Past

Hey guys! Thank you to all the reviewers, you really made my day. As I said before, IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A LEMON, though it does not involve Darien and Serena. I don't own Sailor Moon, don't sue me.  
  
"Darien. I don't want to do this."  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien got up and began to walk over to Serena, but she just kept backing away. Darien's eyes narrowed and his mind reeled, 'She said she always waited to this moment... what did I do to hurt her?' Darien gave Serena a pleading look, still scared that he had hurt his beloved Serena.  
"It's... it's not you, Darien! I just can't do this, it hurts too much... please, just leave me alone!" She cried loudly, tears flowing down her face, washing her make-up away. Serena ran to the door, grabbed her shoes and ran out of the apartment. Darien ran after her and grabbed her by the waist; she sank to the floor in quiet sobs, not knowing how to fight him off.  
"Serena, I love you, please tell me what's wrong." Darien's voice was calm and caring, but nothing prepared him for her reaction. He sat down behind her with his legs spread, and she sat between them. His arms reached around and pulled her into a tight hug, and she lay her head on his shoulder and cried softly, cringing every once and a while at unseen things.  
"Darien, I never told you, or anyone, this before. Only my mother knows. Please understand that I may not be able to finish the story, but all you need to know is I need you to comfort me and not freak. Please, Darien?" her voice was light and sorrow-filled, her normally bright blue eyes clouded with unshed tears and darkened with sadness. She began to tell her story to Darien, whose face showed a range of emotions, but he never commented. His only reactions were to hold her tighter, regardless of the looks he got from passing staff of the apartment building.  
~*flashback, 3 years ago*~  
'If I cut through the park, I can get home faster!' Serena thought happily as she ran down the sidewalk, not looking where she was headed. The only thing she realized was that her detention had run late and her parents would be worried.  
She reached the park and slowed to a walk, noticing how low the sun was. 'Only a half and hour and it'll be dark out,' her mind told her, but she didn't think the darkness could bring as much pain and fear as it would later on that night.  
Serena noticed several people still mulling around, mostly young couples out for a sunset stroll through the small park which bordered the river. The path she followed split, and she took the path that would lead her home, which was the more secluded one of the two. Serena kept walking, hearing only the light footsteps she made, nothing out of the ordinary. Few people came down this path at night, and, growing scared, she began to run. Suddenly, a hand shot out and gripped her around the waist, another hand closing her mouth and covering it to prevent her from screaming. Her arms flailed wildly as she fought off the attacker, but to no avail. He began to lead her deep within the forest, until he found a small clearing, only big enough for what he planned to do.  
Brutally, he threw her to the ground and began to shed himself of his clothing, until all that was left was a navy blue ski-mask. She struggled to regain her composure, but by the time she finished he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his own weight. First his hands tried to capture her breasts, but he grew tired of the material separating him from her, and ripped the shirt and bra off effortlessly. She tried to cover herself, but to no avail; she was revealed to any who were to look upon her. The man's face showed no emotion through the ski-mask, but inside, Serena felt his evil smile as she watched his eyes roam freely over her bare skin. Writhing and wrestling didn't work, as she soon found out; for she was silenced with a large slap across the face, which would surely leave a mark the next morning.  
His hand flew down to her skirt, the jean mini she'd bought only days before. 'Cursed skirt! I made it so easy.' Serena thought, and already the self blame had begun. He pulled down her underwear and skirt in one swift motion, further revealing her pure body to any on-lookers, who, by now, were gone.  
He raised his hips and spread her legs as far as they could go; her years of gymnastics made this a very wide entrance. Without warning, he pushed into her, delighted by the scream of pain Serena let out. Her virginity was instantly gone; her hymen broken by a man she didn't know.  
Knowing the worst was already done, she lay there, motionless; unresponsive to the man's growls and moans. Tears of lost hope and faith coursed from her eyes, and her heart was lower than it had ever been. The man continued to pump in and out of her with a seemingly insatiable need; her reached his climax and howled, as if toward the moon. She lay there still, not moving an inch from her position on the ground. He slowly pulled out of her, sucking every last minute of enjoyment from her pain and sorrow. Standing up, he redressed and bent down, kissing her harshly on the lips. With a final slap on the face, he bellowed, "Now there's a good girl. Don't tell anyone, or I'll do it again!" as he ran off into the forest, away from prying eyes and inquiring minds.  
Serena lay there for an hour, crying in small sobs; only when the rain started did she stop. Letting the rain flow over her body, she crawled over to her clothes and began to dress again; she did up the buttons he hadn't ripped off and pulled her skirt back on slowly. The tears started up again when she walked out of the forest and back onto the main path, and she cried while running to the edge of the forest. She never slowed when she reached the path; she only kept running as fast as she could.  
When she reached home, she closed the door behind her, slumped against it, and cried harder than ever before. Eileen and Derek ran over to her side, frightened at the sad state their usually happy daughter was in.  
Serena explained the situation to her parents, noting their obviously angry faces. Eileen calmed Serena down and took her into the living room where Derek had gone. After setting her down on the couch, Eileen ran upstairs and began a soothing bubble bath for her daughter, filling it with lavender oils and rose petals to make Serena feel good about herself again. Derek wrapped Serena up in a blanket, sat with his daughter, his arms around her shoulders and her head on his. Comforting phrases filled the air from both her parents, but they were drowned out by the horrible things playing in her mind. 'You're a whore, that's why he wanted you! If you didn't dress like that, he wouldn't have picked you to rape!'  
Serena stayed at home for a week after the incident, telling her school she was facing some traumatic family crisis, not lying, but stretching the truth. When she returned, she wore only the ugliest clothing, left her hair down and slightly dirty and even wore glasses she didn't need, all in an effort to make herself undesirable. Or at least, that's what she told her mother. Serena did all this because she felt she wasn't worth it anymore; to buy and wear nice things was for people who were worth something. Her friends asked all the time why she'd changed so much in one week; she shrugged it off, saying she was tired of the early mornings and long times of doing her hair and makeup.  
~*end flashback*~ "I never knew... Sere, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something? I would've done anything to get the guy! Serena, I love you, I'd never hurt you." Darien's calm voice soothed Serena's nerves, and she snuggled tighter into his embrace. She turned around to look into his deep, steel blue eyes, her own crystal blue ones filled with fresh, hot tears, darkened with pain and sadness.  
"I didn't want you to hate me. I thought if I told you, you'd tease me and stuff... I just wouldn't handle the pain, Darien. It's all my fault; I'm so whorish... it's a wonder why it hasn't happened since!" Serena's revelation shocked Darien, his face showing it.  
"Whorish? You? Serena, You're the most sweet and amazing girl I know, and not whorish at all! It's that man's fault for hurting you, and don't ever blame yourself!" He finished, nearly yelling at her for her stupidity in blaming herself. Serene took this as he was yelling at her and began to cry.  
"I knew it! It is all my fault... just like you yelling at me now is!" Serena got up and raced down the hallway, pushing the elevator button and jumping in when the doors opened. Darien followed suit; he barely made it to the elevator and the doors were closed.  
"DAMNIT! I'll just have to take the stairs!" Darien screamed, and her ran to the stairwell and flung open the door. Taking the stairs two at a time, Darien cursed himself for needing to live in the penthouse suit, all the way at the top of the building. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, finally reaching the main floor just as the elevator doors opened. Out ran Serena, until she was grabbed by Darien. She screamed with all her might and struggled; the apartment staff looked on, not knowing what to do.  
"Stay away! She's very sick and needs my help!" Darien bellowed, and he picked her up bridal style for the second time that night. He carried her over to the elevator and stepped in, the doors closing behind him.  
"Serena, I didn't mean to yell. You're coming back to my place so we can sort this out." His hands were on her shoulders and they were standing face to face. Serena began hitting his chest with her fists at this until she became too weak to continue, falling to the floor; her body raking with sobs.  
Darien leaned down and lifted her chin up with his hand, bringing her tear-brimmed eyes to meet his own.  
"Please, Serena, let me help you. If you love me, you will." Serena's eyes widened and she nodded her head. Darien's face came closer and closer to hers until his lips settled on her own. He traced her lips with his tongue as though asking for entry, and was surprised when she let him in. His tongue danced with her own, exploring expertly.  
The bell rang when they reached the top floor, ending the kiss abruptly. Darien rose and extended his hand to Serena; she grasped it and weakly pulled herself up. Darien caught her in an embrace and they walked into his apartment, hand in hand.  
  
Sorry, another cliffie and short too. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if the lemon sucks. I never went through that myself, so I didn't know quite how to describe it. Let me know of any ways I could improve my lemons, as I want to write one next chapter, as well. Thanks! 


End file.
